


Soar Up Into The Unknown

by Cleem123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluffy, Homecoming Dance, M/M, really proud of this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleem123/pseuds/Cleem123
Summary: Anon on tumblr requested: For the fanfiction could you write something where Kevin invites Joaquin to a school dance?Word Count: 1.7kGenre: Fluff, angst if you squintWarnings: very slightly implied homophobia, like blink and you’ll miss itThis was heavily inspired by @prinxie-tea on tumblr and her beautiful cover of Birds by Thomas Sanders (which is where the title comes from). Also shoutout to @shakemeetsworld and @itstenafterfour on tumblr for helping me figure out when Riverdale’s homecoming dance occurred.





	Soar Up Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> http://prinxie-tea.tumblr.com/post/160652807637/sooooo-a-few-weeks-ago-my-trusty-guitar-and-i
> 
> link to the song that made me write this

“I’ll see you later, okay?”

Joaquin nodded, waving goodbye and pushing through the wide doors of Southside High. He sighed, escaping the crowd of teenagers exiting the building and facing the sharp wind. He pulled his jacket tighter around his chest. Fall was in the air, it wouldn’t be long before he’d need to ride to school with his brother and put his motorcycle away for the winter. The thought saddened him. Joaquin liked driving to school with the wind in his face, completely vulnerable to his surroundings. He fiddled with the motorcycle keys in his pocket, turning the corner towards were he always parked his bike. He stopped mid-step. Kevin was standing next to his motorcycle, looking into the parking lot as if he was waiting just for Joaquin. He wasn’t wearing a coat, just blue jeans and his usual polo sweater combo. Joaquin could tell he was shivering and could see that the tip of his nose had turned red. Quietly, Joaquin approached the bike, but kept out of Kevin’s view. When he reached the bike, he snaked his arms around Kevin’s middle, getting on his tiptoes and placing a light kiss on the patch of bare skin between Kevin’s collar and hair. Kevin rapidly turned around, before relaxing when he saw Joaquin’s familiar face.

Joaquin smiled, looking up at the man standing in front of him. He almost relaxed, content to just stand there holding Kevin, but quickly remembered where they were, and pulled back.

“Um, what are you doing here Kev?” Joaquin asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m happy to see you, but we’re pretty far from Pop’s.”

Kevin just smiled, leaning back onto Joaquin’s motorcycle. And Joaquin forgot why he was complaining. Cause wow, Kevin looked fantastic like that, next to his bike, smiling, happy, and close to Joaquin. Before Joaquin could tell him just how good he looked, Kevin began to answer the question,

“Well, I went to the Sheriff’s station after school, bit my dad is working late tonight. It’s a much shorter walk from the station to here than it is to my house. And since my dad _is_ working late, I thought… maybe…”  He trailed off slightly, biting his lip before taking a deep breath and seemingly regaining his confidence. “Maybe, you’d like to take me home?” Joaquin shivered when Kevin said this, whether it was the wind or the look in Kevin’s eye was anyone’s guess. Quickly, Joaquin glanced around the parking lot. He was happy to find that it was fairly empty, and reached up to grab the back of Kevin’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was short, but full of promises of things to come.

“I can’t think of anything I would enjoy more.” Joaquin smiled, gesturing towards his bike. “Is your dad gonna ticket me for riding without a helmet?” Joaquin asked as he lifted the bike seat and pulled out his helmet. Kevin looked confused before Joaquin handed him the helmet. “I’ve only got the one, and you’re precious cargo.” Kevin laughed, shoving Joaquin a little and strapping the helmet on.

“I’m sure my dad will understand, and anyway, he is working at the station late, remember.” Kevin took a step closer to Joaquin, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. Joaquin smiled up at his boyfriend, but frowned when he noticed that Kevin was still shivering.

“Here, take my jacket. You’ll freeze in just a sweater.” Joaquin offered, taking off his leather jacket, handing it to Kevin, and then zipping up the sweatshirt he had been wearing underneath the leather.

“”I’m going to accept this jacket, because it is cold as shit out here, but” Kevin paused, poking Joaquin in the chest, “I am not some girl who needs to be taken care of all the time. Got it?” Kevin was trying to keep a straight face, but his eyes were smiling. Joaquin brought up his hands, in an ‘I surrender’ motion.

“Whatever you say, Sheriff.”

“Shut up and get on the bike, you moron.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Joaquin mock saluted before getting on his bike and starting it. He motioned for Kevin to get on behind him, which he quickly did, wrapping his arms tightly around Joaquin’s waist. He pulled out of the school’s parking lot and began the drive towards the Keller residence. Joaquin was determined to stay focused on the road, and not to think about the way Kevin’s arms felt around his waist. The way Kevin’s chest was pressed to his back. The way that the stupid Keller boy could reduce him to a mushy puddle of adoration and affection. No Joaquin didn’t think about any of that. All he thought about was the road in front of him, not distracted at all.

Almost immediately after parking his bike and putting down the kick stand, Joaquin was dragged into the house. The door closed behind him, and Kevin’s lips were on his. He gasped in surprise, and Kevin took the chance to deepen the kiss, pushing Joaquin into the door behind him. Joaquin pulled apart.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He chuckled, moving his head down to kiss along Kevin’s jaw and neck.

Kevin’s breathing had quickened, but he managed an answer, “I need to get you in a good mood.” He sighed when Joaquin kissed below his ear.

“What do you mean, you need to get me in a good mood?” Joaquin asked in between kisses. He made his way down Kevin’s jawline and gently bit his collarbone, running his tongue over the mark. Kevin sucked in a breath.

“Shit Joaquin.” Kevin pushed him away to pull his sweater and polo off, the leather jacket having fallen to the floor quite a while ago. Joaquin grinned, running his hands across Kevin’s chest. He leaned in, teasingly brushing his lips across Kevin’s before pulling away. He ducked under Kevin’s arm, which had come up to rest on either side of his head, and began to make his way up to Kevin’s room.

“You’re avoiding the question, Kev.” Joaquin said teasingly, pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off. He looked over his shoulder to see that Kevin was still just standing by the front door, seemingly shell shocked. “Well?” Joaquin prodded. Kevin seemed to snap back into reality, started to follow Joaquin up the stairs.

“Um, what question?” Kevin asked and Joaquin chuckled. Kevin couldn’t remember what Joaquin had asked him. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, now. And that’s what he did. As soon as Kevin caught up to Joaquin, he grabbed his arm, forcing Joaquin to turn around and face Kevin. Kevin was standing a stair below Joaquin. The height difference seemed to disappear and they were standing eye-to-eye. Kevin leaned in, bringing their lips together and cupping Joaquin’s face in his hands. Joaquin Grinned into the kiss and brought his hands up to rest around Kevin’s neck.

The boys tittered up the stairs, attempting not to break the kiss. They stumbled and giggled, hands flying all over each other’s chests, faces, backs, and arms. When they reached Kevin’s room, the kiss finally ended, and Kevin plopped himself down on his bed, motioning for Joaquin to join him. Joaquin, however, didn’t join him. Instead. He remained standing, leaning against Kevin’s door. “Why do you need to get me in a good mood?” He asked, a gentle smile on his face. “You can talk to me Kev, I’m not gonna get mad at you or something.” Joaquin knew that he genuinely meant what he said, but a small voice in the back of his mind told him that he couldn’t get mad. _You aren’t allowed to get mad at him. F.P. needs this to work out, Kevin has to trust you._ Joaquin quickly banished the thought, refocusing on the beautiful boy in front of him.

“It’s not that I think you’ll get mad, per say. It’s just that well…” Kevin trailed off, wrapping his arms in front of his bare chest. Joaquin was hit with a wave of affection, solidifying just how hard he had fallen for Kevin. He moved to sit, wrapping Kevin in a hug and offering a short kiss.

“Just spit it out, preppy.” He smirked, kissing Kevin on the cheek, his hands rubbing gentle designs into Kevin’s arms.

“Here goes nothing, oh god. This is so stupid.” Kevin scoffed, “Joaquin DeSantos, will you go to homecoming with me?” Kevin quickly asked, leaving a millisecond of silence before beginning to ramble. “I know we said, we weren’t gonna tell anyone, but all of my friends already know and I just, well I thought-“ Joaquin cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. When it ended, the boys were both lying on their sides, facing each other with their foreheads touching.

“Does that answer your question?” Joaquin teased, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t stop smiling. “Of course I’ll go to homecoming with you, you dork.” He responded, just in case Kevin wanted a concrete answer.

“Oh yeah, I’m the dork.” Kevin responded happily. “Tell that to your grin.” Kevin mocked Joaquin, but he was smiling just as wide. “It’s a good thing you said yes.” He commented, kissing Joaquin again.

“Oh yeah?” Joaquin pulled back long enough to respond. “And why is that?’ His words ghosted over Kevin’s lips, and then they were kissing again.

“Because.” Kevin pulled away and kissed Joaquin’s forehead. “If you’d said no,” a kiss on his eyelids. “Then I’d have to find,” a kiss on his cheek. “Another way to,” kiss on his jaw line. “Get you into a suit,” kiss below his ear. “Because I bet,” kiss on his collar bone. “You look absolutely,” kiss on his shoulder. “Delicious,” kiss on the middle of his chest. “In a suit,” Kevin kissed right below Joaquin’s belly button before bringing himself back up to Joaquin’s face, softly pressing their lips together. Joaquin broke the kiss this time,

“You are such a tease.” He commented, wiggling a little and trying to bring himself impossibly closer to Kevin. Kevin laughed, also shifting closer.

“Oh shush, you know you love it.” Kevin smiled while he said it and all Joaquin could think was _yes, yes I do love it. I love you._


End file.
